


5 Things Julie Mardon never expected to hear

by therune



Series: Fixed World [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was about one year after they had moved to their new home. Everything was settled nicely after the troublesome first weeks when the Rogues had discovered that they had all moved to the same city by sheer coincidence.

She was on vacation, it was Sunday and so of course she had slept in. When she awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, pancakes and the sound of Josh´s happily babbling she stretched lazily and held her eyes closed.

She was feeling so comfortable; it was warm and sunlight shone through the window. She couldn´t see it of course, but she felt the warmth on her face.

The door opened and then she opened her eyes. Mark came into the bedroom and brought her a tray with three plates with pancakes, a huge bottle of syrup and a sunflower. She rose to a sitting position and smiled at her husband who just smiled back with that goofy grin he protested he didn´t had.

Josh climbed onto the bed and called out happily "Morning Mama" before he held his arms out expectantly to Mark and demanded "Syrup!"

"Don´t you want pancakes, baby?" Julie asked. She scooted over to make room for her "men". 

Josh climbed onto her lap. "No," he said, "Syrup tastes better." 

Mark ruffled his son´s hair. "That´s the Mardon genes, all hail to sugar!" he joked. Julie took a first bite and it was delicious. Mark had already been a decent cook when they met, but he was getting better and better with his practice.

"Oh, I forgot something," he added. Mark leaned over, kissed her and smiled.

**"Morning, sunshine."**

And then the sun shone brightly and illuminated the family. Mardon genes - sugar rush and weather controlling abilities.


	2. 2

She bounced Josh on her knees while Mark stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch.

Scratchy lay on the couch, tail twitching lazily and sleeping. Her baby babbled happily and clutched his Winnie Pooh. "Ma....maaaa...ma" he told her with a big smile.

It had taken Mark and Julie a while until they figured out if wanted to say "Mama", "Mark" or anything else.

They knew he was able to say "Jujuu" which meant Julie.

Josh was also perfectly capable of saying "Mommy", "Scra" (Scratchy) "Mak" (Mark) and "Daddy" (as well as other things) but his parents both suspected that he called them by their surnames on purpose.

When Mark put the plates on the table Josh pointed at him and called out "**Mama Mak.**"


	3. 3

3) The phone rang at 4:30 am. She wanted to ignore it, but of course she couldn´t do that. She was grumpy though. Mark threatened to electrify the noisy phone hoping to send a kind of feedback to the caller. A bout of major affection and love formed in her stomach. She just loved him. But she wouldn´t be a good cop if she ignored a call so she picked up. 

"Julie? Thank god it´s you!"

"Evan? What´s the matter? Is something wrong? Is Alice-?"

"Huh? No, no, she´s fine. Just...**Julie, how do you braid hair**?"


	4. 4

**"Julie Barbara Jackham, will you marry me?"**


	5. Chapter 5

Julie Mardon was a tough woman, always had been. She was a cop and married to a former super villain.

Somehow it seemed ridiculous to her nowadays that her husband, her Mark, her sweetie should have been a criminal.

The same man who loved to snuggle with her endlessly, the same man who baked better cookies than her grandma and the same man who has had tears in his eyes when they watched "Lion King".

At the force she was a well respected member. I

n her first week she was target to some jokes, mostly because she was a women. But just like in school, the "new kid" stopped being the new kid, fit in and became a normal student. Or cop in her case.

The chief of the squad was a slightly sexist bastard until Julie gave him a piece of her mind.

Her colleagues were surprised or shocked when they found out that she was married to a former criminal. But then they thought that he couldn´t be that dangerous, he was a houseman after all, taking care of a little child. Especially after seeing the picture she had put on her desk next to her extraordinary coffee mug, showing her little family in front of the Disneyland Castle with Mark wearing his goofy grin and a Mickey Mouse hat.

"For a super villain...**he looks like an utter dork, you know.**"


End file.
